futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: 21st century (-2100)
This scenario is a historical analysis of the 21st century from the viewpoint of historians in the year 2100: 2010s (2014-2019) 2014 Scotland votes "no" to independence from the United Kingdom. The internet has greater reach than television. Google glass is commercially available to the public. One World Trade Center opens for business in New York City. The Shanghai Tower is completed becoming the tallest building in the world. Personal DNA sequencing is available for under $100. Robotic pack mules enter military service. Laser guns are in naval use. Increased automation in retail environments. 2015 By 2015, all of Britain's fighting forces in Afghanistan have been withdrawn successfully. Masdar City is completed, it is the world's first fully sustainable, zero-carbon, zero-waste city. The world's first lunar tourist launches into space for the Moon. USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) commissioned, ushering in a new era of hi-tech super carriers. Gay marriage is legal in the United Kingdom. 3D printing is a major consumer product. Scientists resurrect a wholly mammoth. The Carteret Island are abandoned. New Horizons probe arrives at Pluto. 2016 Rio de Janeiro hosts the Summer Olympics. US vehicles are becoming more fuel efficient. Microchipping of all dogs in Britain. India's first manned spacecraft launch. China passes the USA in PPP. International Lunar Observatory begins operations. First space hotel. Mining industry is highly automated. Agriculture robots appear on farms. Hi-Def CCTV cameras are ubiqutious. OLED display are in widespread use. HVD superceeds Blu-Ray. New drug delivery methods for brain-related conditions. A pill to prevent sunburn. Strait of Messina bridge completed in Italy. Polymer banknotes introduced in England. Gotthard Base Tunnel is completed. Launch of the Titanic II. 2017 The European Union is expanded by the additions of Iceland, Macedonia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, Albania and Serbia. Worsening crisis in Yemen. China creates the first megacity in the world with the merger of nine cities totalling a population of 100 million people. World's first kilometer-high skyscraper in Dubai. FNLG platform begins operation in Australia. M1A3 Abrams enters service. Nabucco gas pipeline connects Europe and the Mideast. First spaceflight of NASA's Space Launch System spacecraft Crew Exploration Vehicle. Sales of electric and hybrid trucks reach 100,000 annually. Electronic paper is seeing widespread use. Traditional newspapers are becoming obsolete. Tooth regeneration revolutionizes dental care. Cosmetic surgery has doubled its market size. Wireless, implantable devices that monitor a range of health conditions in real time. The world's first HIV vaccine becomes available. New treatments for prostate cancer. Teleportation of small molecules. 2018 Missile defense shield built in Romania and Poland. African Central Bank is established. Oil drilling is underway in Arctic Wildlife Refuge in Alaska. First manned spaceflights from Russia's first spaceport. Universal flu vaccine. Polio eradicated. A drug to prevent obesity. Multiple public transit opened in London, Copenhagen and San Francisco. Many complex surgeries performed by robots. Robot insect spies are in military use. Ubiquitous internet nodes connect appliances, vehicles, etc. Consumer devices with 100 Gb storage capacity. Portable, long-range 3D scanning. Scientists drill into the mantle of Earth. Biofuel market is experiencing a period of rapid growth. The last of Nigeria's rainforest have been felled. 2019 From 2015, economic stagnation ends. Five-year survival rates for thyroid cancer approach 100%. Virtual reality makes a comeback. Tigers are going extinct. China's first stealth fighter enters service. British troops leave Germany. International Linear Collider completed. First manned outpost on the Moon begins construction. Bionic eyes become available. Automated freight transport. Vaccine to treat melanoma. Lunar resonant street lights appear in many cities. Jordan opens its first nuclear power plant. Aral Sea disappears from the map. Oil prices are becoming dangerously high at $190 a barrel, causing food and energy prices to soar, creating the worst financial crisis in history. Gateway Spacecraft construction base at L2 region of space. Connected vehicle tech is deployed in several countries, accident rates drop 80%. 2020s (2020-2029) 2020 Tokyo hosts Summer Olympics. Generation X is reshaping global politics. Internet use reaches 5 billion people worldwide. 5G standard for cellphone networks. Texting by thinking. Complex organ replacements grown from stem cells. Cure for malaria. Progress with longevity extension. UHD TV (4320p) going mainstream. Holographic TV going mainstream. Africa and Mideast are linked by trans-continental bridge. First self-sufficient, car-less city in mainland China. Smart meters in every UK home. Public smoking banned in every US state. Glacier National Park and other regions are becoming ice-free. 30,000 drones are patrolling the skies of America. Video games with truly lifelike CGI. 2021 Manned exploration of Near-Earth asteroids, concludes by 2025. Global temperatures have increased 1 degree. Water crisis in the American southwest. Breast cancer is becoming 100% curable. Male birth control pills are available. World's first artificial kidney. Mind reading techology is deployed for security purposes. Rapidly changing workforce. Wireless electricity is reaching critical mass. Traditional microchips are reaching the limit of miniaturization. = 2022 ITER fusion reactor is switched on. Solar grid parity has been reached in almost 10% of US. Germany phases out nuclear energy. Chinese Tiangong space station is complete. Water is becoming a weapon of war. Nanotech clothes are growing rapidly in use. Deafness is cured. 2023 Laser-driven fusion energy makes progress. London's "super sewer" is complete. Brain implants restore lost memories. Migraine permanently cured. Borneo's rainforests have been wiped off the map. Gorillas are going extinct in Central Africa. 2024 The biggest refugee crisis in world history. Gay marriage is legal in every US state. African elephants are going extinct around the world. Common cold is cured. Square Kilometer Array completed. Pb storage devices are available. 2025 Five-year survival rates for Hodgkin's Lymphoma are reaching 100%. Hypersonic missiles are in military use. Some of Britain's well-known animals are going extinct. Rhinos are going extinct in the wild. Human brain simulations are becoming possible. Medical nanobots are being developed. 3D printed human organs. China is becoming highly urbanized. Vertical farms are common in cities. Solid waste is reaching crisis levels. Masdar City is completed. Lost contact with Voyager 1 probe. High-speed rail becomes greatly expanded in many cities around the world. A comprehensive overhaul of US airspace system is complete. US fuel economy standards have improved dramatically. Railguns in use by US Navy. Stress and anxiety continue to rise. 2026 Aquaculture provides majority of the world's seafood. New treatments for Alzheimer's. Rising sea levels are wreaking havoc on the Maldives. Global reserves of Indium are running out. Robotic hands are reaching human capabilities. 2027 BRICs overtake G7 nations. Light-duty hydrogen fuel cell vehicles reach 1 million annually. Tokyo and Nagoya are linked by high-speed maglev. Carbon sequestration is underway in many nations. Peak coal in China. 2028 ISS de-orbited. Printed electronics are ubiquitous. UK population reaches 70 million. Manned fighters are being phased out and replaced with UAVs. Amputees can regrow lost limbs. Resurrection of several extinct species has been achieved. 2029 Human-like AI is becoming a reality. Heavy automation in retail supermarkets and retail environments. Intelligent advertising. Global reserves of silver are running out. Lake Chad disappears from the map. 2030s (2030-2039) 2030 The threat of bioterrorism peaks between 2025 and 2030. Global population is reaching crisis point. Desalination has exploded in use. "Smart grid" technology is widespread in developing nations. USA declining as a world power. Majority of new vehicles are plug-in electric, or hybrids. AI is widespread. Depression is the number one global disease burden. India becomes the most populous country in the world. Full weather modelling is perfected. Orbital space junk is becoming a major problem for spaceflight. New generation of military helicopters. Hyper-fast crime scene analysis. Emerging job titles of today. 2031 Much of Bangkok is abandoned due to flooding. Global reserves of lead are running out. Perennial wheat and corn are becoming profitable. Web 4.0 is transforming the Internet landscape. Stem cell pharmacies are commonplace. Married couples are a minority. Chocolate has become a rare luxury. 2032 China's space station is de-orbited. 1/3 of electricity in Saudi Arabia comes from solar energy. Tb internet speeds are commonplace. 2033 Mining operations begin in the Main Belt. Peak phosphorous is reached. Hypersonic airliners are entering service. Holographic wall screens. Kidney cancer survival rates reach 100%. 2034 Switzerland phases out nuclear energy. Eb storage devices are available. 2035 World energy crisis concludes from starting in 2020. Manned missions to Mars, maybe as early as 2025. Economic decline in the Mideast. World tin reserves are running out. Arctic is becoming ice-free in September. Self-driving cars are widespread. Holographic recreations of dead people. Robots are dominating the battlefield. 2036 Invitro meat is a rapidly growing industry. Alzheimer's is a fully curable disease. Bionic eyes surpassing human vision. Detailing mapping and probing of the Kuiper Belt. Lemurs are on the brink of extinction. 2037 An earthquake of 8.0 or greater magnitude strikes the city of Los Angeles leaving it heavily damaged. USAF introduces new stealth bomber. Quantum computers are widely available. 2038 Older computers face hardware malfunctions. Capital punishment has declined. Teleportation of complex organic molecules. 2039 Full imersion Virtual reality. Manufacturing 2040s (2040-2049) 2050s (2050-2059) 2060s (2060-2069) 2060 In 2060, the Pacific Northwest region of the United States is hit by a powerful earthquake that registered on the Moment Magnitude scale of 9.0, devastating the cities of Vancouver, Seattle, Portland and San Francisco. This event as well as the 2037 Los Angeles earthquake nearly push the western states into financial ruin. 2070s (2070-2079) 2080s (2080-2089) 2090s (2090-2099) Thoughts moving into the 22nd century (borrowed from futuretimeline.net) Category:Scenario